Back to Me
by Seetherk
Summary: Thorin said a silent goodbye to his nephew, not knowing if he would still be alive when he got back. BLOOD GORE NONSLASH
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool spring after noon, a gentle wind rustled the trees just enough to make them sway, and dance with each other. Fili and Kili rested by a creek, snaking on dried meat, while listening to the soft sounds of running water. They were out checking traps that fine day, and with them they had two ponies to carry the catch. Kili stretched his arms above him arching his back and let himself fall into the soft thick grass beneath him, while Fili breathed in the freshest air, and continued to aimless watch their surroundings. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, just simply enjoying everything the wild forest had to offer that day.

Kili began to snore quietly, already having fallen asleep in the tempting grass. It called for Fili as well, he resisted it thinking about the traps they still had to check that day, but the day was convincing. A day this nice didn't happen often, he thought of it as a treat, and soon gave in to rest beside his brother. He had only planned on sleeping for a few moments, but when he had just began to close his eyes he heard a rustling in the brushes across the creek.

Thinking it was a deer or animal they could add to their catch, Fili sat up, and woke Kili with a gentle nudge on his shoulder. Kili startled a bit, Fili put a finger to his lips telling Kili to be quiet, and the pointed to where he heard the sounds of the animal. Kili understood, and retrieved his bow from him pony, quietly, and swiftly. He knocked an arrow, and then made his move toward the bushes to find the animal. Moving forward through the creek, Kili disappeared into the Bushes and from Fili's line of site.

Fili made no move to follow him, afraid to scare away Kili's possible kill, and remained where he was. Until, there was more rustling in the same bushes, this time rougher than the last. Something about that particular rustling, shook Fili's nerves, and formed goosebumps all over his body. He longer thought that rustling either time, was caused by an animal. Quickly jumping to his feet and retrieving his swords, he prepared himself to follow Kili. There was more rustling as he began to cross the creek, and then readying himself, he stepped into the bushes.

He was immediately attacked from the right, he blocked it and heard the loud clang echo, as he felt the vibrations from it run down his sword and shake his hand. He tightened his grip slightly, sensing another blow coming at him, he blocked it with both swords, but all happened so quick that he miscalculated his footing, and was thrown off his feet. Rolling back, and readjusting himself, he finally got a look at his attackers, Orcs. He only saw two here, and nothing of his brother. Wanting to quickly rid the land of these intruders he ran to attack them.

He sliced at the closest with one sword, the orc dodged and swung, landed a small cut on Fili's arm, barely tearing through the fabric drawing a bit of blood. Fili ignored it, and spin gracefully landing a blow with both swords on the next orc, who blocked it with his own. He fought the block it a game of strength for a moment, before remembering the other behind him, and breaking off to slice at him once more. Fili caught the orc on the arm, and slide across his chest, and then finished him with a stab from his other blade. Pulling his sword from the orc, Fili didn't even look to see if he fell, but spun back to the remaining orc with both swords once more. His blow was blocked again, and then they became locked in a one on one battle of slicing and blocking, until one of them got tired, or distracted.

Finally a distraction came, "Fili! Ru.." Kili's voice pierced through the fight, Fili made the mistake of looking toward the direction of his voice, and then got a blow to the head, that knocked him unconscious.

Kili took a beating from the two orcs that grabbed him and muffled his voice. His bow broke it the initial attack, leaving him with no weapon, but that didn't stop him from fighting back. Punching, and kicked Kili did everything he could to get away from his captors. All he managed to do was get away from the hand over his mouth, just enough to yell to Fili, before being silenced again. He kept fighting; even feeling like his air was being cut off. Unfortunately, it was useless, with both his arms pinned behind his back the way they were, he was just wasting energy.

He stopped fighting for a moment when he saw another orc carrying Fili's limp body over his shoulder. Kili was horrified, and then began fighting again. He didn't even here the orcs speak of getting rid of him, but he did feel a sudden iciness sharply intrude into his stomach. His body convulsed, and then the pain came spreading throughout his body, he was let go, and he dropped to the ground like a weight. Even as he struggled for a breath, Kili still noticed as the orcs began to take his brother away. By some miracle Kili grabbed hold a thick tree branch, and lifted himself off the ground, ready to fight for his brother.

"Drop him!" He yelled. The three orcs turned and looked at him, they laughed. "I said drop him!" Kili yelled again.

"Get rid of him." One of the Orcs ordered, and another began to walk towards him. Kili swung his tree branch, the orc easily dodged, and then took hold of Kili spinning him around and locking him in a choke hold. Kili struggled against the darkness that began to close in on him in a matter of seconds, but soon it had him, and he knew nothing.

It had been a busy day for Thorin, he was tired, and terribly needed a drink, in which Dwalin and Balin joined him. Along with the drink, they also lifted his spirit as they began to share their best stories of the past. Thorin couldn't help but smile, and share his own; it was good to talk about home, even when it was lost to them. Together they empty their cups, and began to discuss getting another when of all people; a flustered looking Dis came to interrupt them.

He didn't need to ask to know something was wrong, he almost didn't even need to ask what it was. Dis had the typical look of an extremely worried mother, she was wearing traveling clothes, and she was alone. Thorin knew before she even said it, and he stood from his chair as she did.

"Thorin, Fili and Kili are not back yet."

"How long have they been gone?" He probed her for more information.

"Since this morning, they were checking traps, and should have been back hours ago." Dis explained.

"Have they ever been late before?" Thorin asked

"Yes, but Thorin, they have never been this late." Dis replied.

"Alright, so we can start by following those traps." Thorin had begun to plan.

"We can help as well." Dwalin spoke for him and Balin.

"I'll need it." He told them, "Dis stay here and retrieve Oin, if either of them is hurt I want to be prepared. Dwalin, Balin, how soon can you leave?"

The sun was setting, when Kili woke hours later, his body convulsing in pain as he tried to catch a breath. He felt as if he had no control over his body as his stomach muscles abused him with painful spasms. He meagerly attempted to hold the precious blood in his body, despite the large pool of it he was lying in. Kili had a moment to wonder if the massive amount of blood around him was really all his. It no longer felt like liquid, but sticky, as if it was solidifying without a care that he needed it to live.

More convulsions wracked Kili, and he vomited, wasting precious energy. His body was betraying him, the world spun, and even when he closed his eyes he still felt dizzy. Then the cold was an extra torture for him, he couldn't even shiver for warmth, so he tried to curl up, but his body just convulsed. That's when he finally noticed his skin color from a glimpse of his hand, and he couldn't believe it was his hand, he wondered if it was really possible to become that pale. He was dying, he felt it, he knew it, and even through all the pain, he still did not want to die.

Following the traps, Thorin found, was the right thing to do, for he found their ponies tied to a tree by a creek between two of them. "They rested here." He said.

"I don't see any signs of a fight." Balin stated.

"They wouldn't just leave their ponies behind." Dwalin said.

"Something must have drawn them away." Thorin thought, "Split of a check the area, but don't go far."

Kili woke again, it was too dark to see now, but there was light near, and voices. Someone must be near with torches. Unable to do anything, Kili listened for them.

"Thorin! Something happened here!" Dwalin called. Thorin and Balin ran to his location, and saw for themselves the dead orc and the signs of a fight around it.

"There are more tracks this way." Thorin said as he pushed his way past some foliage, Dwalin and Balin following. Thorin's torch revealed blood in the next clearing, and a lot of it, he followed it. Then everything stopped silent for a split second before Thorin launched himself forward, and scooped up his nephew.

"Fe." Kili tried to speak, he tried to Thorin that Fili had been taken by orcs, but nothing else would come.

"Easy there Kili, don't try to speak, we will keep looking for Fili once we take care of you." Thorin told him, all while assessing, and taking notes his condition. He felt Kili's face; he was too cold, and too pale. He looked at his wound, gently removing Kili's hand from it, it came away with sticky, crusty dark blood, it was clearly a stab wound, and it was trying to clot. The clotting was good, but Kili was a horrible shape, he didn't have much time left.

While Thorin was preoccupied with Kili Dwalin had prepared a pony and brought it up, and Balin removed his cloak and handed it to Thorin, who wrapped Kili up it. Kili kept trying to speak, and Thorin kept stopping him with a shh. Kili felt like a limp ragdoll in Thorin's arms, as he put his remaining arm underneath Kili's legs, and lifted him like a child. Dwalin helped Thorin onto the pony, by hold Kili for a moment, and then giving him back to Thorin. Thorin didn't speak a word before he kicked the pony to run back home.

He pushed the pony hard and fast, although he didn't want to jostle he nephew, there simply wasn't time to go slower. There was no telling how long Kili had been there slowing bleeding to death. He rode right up to his sister's house, Dis and Oin were waiting out front, and came running when they saw Thorin's precious package. They rushed Kili in, Thorin gently laid him on his bed, and Oin helped strip him of his clothing, while Dis started a fire, and retrieved Oin's supplies from the living room where he left them.

Oin began his work while Thorin took his sister gentle by the arm, and led her outside. Hesitantly, she followed leaving her son's lift in Oin's hands. Thorin closed the door quietly behind them, and Dis clasped into Thorin in sobs. He just held her, no words could comfort this night, so he just held her, lowering to the floor because sorrow weakened her knees.

A long moment later, Thorin and Dis sat by the fire, still waiting to hear of Kili in the next room. Dis finally gained the courage to ask, "Where is my eldest son?"

"Yet to be found sister, when we found Kili I hurried back here, Dwalin, and Balin stayed behind to continue the search. I'm going to gather more help and rejoin them, but Dis, it doesn't look good." Thorin explained. Dis began to cry again, but pushed back the tears and recomposed herself. They heard the door open; Oin exited and joined Thorin and Dis, who both anxiously stood from their seats to hear him.

"I've done all I can, the rest is up to him now." Oin told them.

"Will he be alright then?" Dis asked.

"I don't know if he will live through it," Oin started, Dis cried, "As I said the rest is up to him, I've seen grown Dwarves die from a wound such as this in battle, Kili is still young. Although, you found him just in time, another hour Thorin and…well he wouldn't be here. I only hope that we have managed to reverse the damage, the next several hours are crucial, if he survives them, then his chances dramatically increase."

"May I have a moment alone with him?" Thorin partly asked both of them. Dis nodded, and Oin stepped out of his way as he entered Kili's room, and closed the door. Oin had cleaned up Kili, raised his feet with a pillow, and placed a cool damp cloth on his forehead. Kili's breathing had become a haunting rattle, one that only happens when a person is dying. Thorin had heard it before, and hearing it come from the chest of his young nephew was especially painful.

Thorin proceeded across the room, and then lifted Kili's upper half to rest upon his upper arm and shoulder. He held Kili tightly, and then began to allow his own quiet sobs drain into Kili's hair, rocking back a forth. It was only a moment and Thorin felt Kili's hand touch his own. "Uncle?" Kili's voice was weak.

"Yes, Kili." Thorin responded.

"I don't want to die." Kili told him.

"Then live Kili." Thorin said as he held him tighter.

"Fili?" Kili croaked.

"I'm going to continue to look for him," Thorin held Kili away from him to look him in the eye. "I will bring him back; make sure your still here when that happens."

"I'll try." Kili promised, Thorin kissed his nephew's forehead, gently lay him down, as he left Kili there to rest he silently said goodbye, not knowing if he would still be alive when he got back.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili woke to a painful, pounding heading, and a sensation of being shaken up and down, jostling him, and making his headache worse. He struggled against it and in return was thrown to the ground, hurting his head again, and bile began to rise to his throat. Fili breathed slowly trying to calm the nausea, not moving from where he had been thrown. He was confused when he thought he heard voices, but couldn't make out much past the ringing in his ears, so he tried to see who was speaking instead, but the light from the sun pained him.

Fili felt himself be pulled up and yanked forward by a robe at his neck, all of this irritated his already nauseated stomach, and he fell to his feet and vomited. It was difficult to hold himself up without his hand, which were bound behind his back. He was hardly allowed to finish before once again being pulled to his feet, and yanked forward once again. Fili obeyed, and managed with a few moments of clarity, to see his orc captors, and remembered the attacked before finding himself here. He remembered that much, but hardly much else except for fuzzy memories, and maybe his name. Fili realized, as he began to slip back into confusion, and that he had a concussion, and he was in a bad situation.

The sun felt hotter than ever to Fili, as if it was burning his exposed skin, and cooking everything under his clothing. Sweat dripped from his face, and his tongue was desperate for moisture. The robe at his neck began to gradually draw blood as it scrapped his neck especially harder, as Fili struggled more against the weakness in his legs. Fili felt more bile rise from his stomach, and it wasn't much longer before he again fell to his knees and vomited what was left in his stomach, and more. He felt blackness try to take him, and fell limp next to his sick.

A kick to his ribs woke him, and he couldn't help but yell out at the pain. He cringed, curling up, but was quickly pulled to his feet again. Fili continuously tripped and fell scraping his skin, and tearing his clothes, but still he was yanked forward once more. The torturous sun still burning, and cooking his body, he knew nothing else.

Kili no longer felt any pain, but was stuck in a seemingly endless black abyss, but just as he thought he was going to be there forever a light appeared. The light seemed to come toward him as if it was moving through a tunnel, Kili went to it as well, and when he touched it a great flash of light ate him whole. Then he was standing in a room, his room, and his mother was asleep in a chair beside his bed. He walked forward to see who it was, and jumped back slightly when he saw himself, pale and lifeless. He looked away, and then right there, beside his mother, "Father?" He spoke shocked to see him alive. Kili frowned as he corrected his thoughts, his father was dead, and Kili realized that he was about to join him.

His father walked toward Kili, as if to embrace him, but instead placed both hands upon his shoulders, and with great force shoved him backwards. Suddenly Kili was immersed with great pain, as he flinched and opened his eyes. He was back in his own body again, completely rid of the calm feeling he just had. Kili felt air rush into his lungs; scratching his throat and making him cough. Dis stirred at the sound, and woke, "Kili." Kili kept coughing. Dis lifted his head slightly and poured in bit of water into his thirsty throat. Kili drank selfishly, and Dis stopped too soon, and set the cup on the table beside the bed.

"Mum." Kili's voice sounded the way it felt, and coughed slightly.

"How do you feel, son?" Dis asked.

"Tired." Kili responded.

"Any pain?"

"Yes."

Dis then poured a bit of liquid into a spoon and offered it to Kili, who didn't ask or refuse what it was. It tasted awful, but soon the pain numbed and he succumbed to sleep.

Thorin had gathered Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, and Nori and together they rode to catch up with Balin, and Dwalin. With them they had three extra ponies and enough supplies for themselves, and for Balin, and Dwalin, for a journey. They did not know where they would end up, nor did they know how long it would take, but Fili was going to be found.

"They were here." Dwalin spoke right as they had caught up to them that morning, Dwalin pointed and said, "Their tracks move it that direction." Nothing more had to be said. Balin, and Dwalin accepted the ponies, and they rode.

They stopped to rest that night, Thorin slept knowing he would be useless to help Fili if he did not take care of himself. So they ate, and rested that night preparing to ride as soon as it was light enough to see the tracks. When morning came, they skipped meal and rode out.

Fili was thirsty, and starving, he didn't know how much longer he could go on. Finally, the orcs stopped to rest they threw Fili aside, and bound his feet to prevent him from running away, but even if they hadn't, he was too weak to try. Then they threw something at him, Fili, still sick, dared open his eyes for a look. It was water, and although he longed for the precious fluid he could not open the container nor bring it to his lips with his hands bound behind his back. He remained unmoving, tormented by thirst while the cure lay just in front of him.

Moments later an orc grabbed him and roughly shoved the water into his throat, making him choke, but he desperately needed water, Fili swallowed as much of the vale tasting water as he could. The choking and coughing irritated his sick stomach as he focused on keeping it down, knowing he wouldn't last much longer without it.

Kili found himself in the darkness once again, the same light coming towards him in the same way, but this time when he touched it something different happened. The abyss of darkness, was replaced by an abyss of light, and in that light, was his father. "Pa?" Kili asked.

"Yes, son." He responded.

"Am I dead?" Kili wondered.

"No, you may be close, but it is not your time yet." He answered, and Kili paused a moment, his mind gently contemplating before he remembered his brother.

"Is Fili alive?" Kili asked.

"Yes, but he is just like you, wondering between life, and death." His father explained.

"Will he be alright?"

"Only if he is rescued before the summer sun rises." His father walked toward him, and once again placed both hands on his shoulders and shoved him backward.

Kili woke with another rush of air into his empty lungs, and began coughing. When the coughing calmed, He felt like his skin was burning, and his body was covered in moisture. The blanket had been pulled down, to rest on his hips; leaving his upper body was bare except for the slightly bloodied bandage wrapped around his stomach. Kili looked to the side and on the side table were various pastes and herbs that Oin had probably brought, and had been using to treat his wound. There was also a bowl of water and a cloth that had clearly been used to water him down, in order to lower his fever.

Kili heard his mother and Oin speaking outside the door, but he was unable to make out most of what they were saying. So instead he tried to sit up, and was immediately punished by the pain of his wound. Catching his breath he then tried to roll to his side and drop his feet to the floor, the pain still punished him, but he was successful. Then he slowly pushed himself up, and tried to stand.

With a loud thumb, Kili nearly hit his face on the floor as he fell. The pain had Kili regretting everything he just did, as his mother and Oin, who heard the thumb, came running in to check on him. They were on both sides of him in seconds, "Kili, what do you think you're doing!" His mother more stated, than asked. As Oin checked Kili's now irritated wound.

"Let's get him back on the bed, he's bleeding again." Oin said.

"Mum, where's Fili?" Kili asked as they gently took both his arms and lifted him.

"He's not here right now." Dis answered.

"We have to find him Mum." Kili stated as they lay him back on the bed.

"Thorin's trying his best." Dis told him, taking his face into her hands. Oin had began stripped off his bandages, Kili hissed and cringed as the last bit of them tore off the scabbing. Dis made a move to hold him down, and calm him.

"He has to hurry mum, he has to find him before the first day of summer." Kili said with panic in his voice. Dis paused, and looked at Oin; they made a brief moment of eye contact, before Dis turned her attention back to Kili.

"Everything is going to be fine Kili, Thorin will find him." Dis promised.

"I need redo these stitches, Dis." Oin told her. Dis nodded and proceeded to pour some liquid into a spoon, then raised Kili's head with her free hand.

"Mum, Fili."

"I know son." She said before pushing the concoction into Kili's mouth. He took it, and quickly fell back asleep.

Night had fallen; Fili thought he was dreaming when he saw the most beautiful light he would ever see. It grew brighter and closer, and Fili wondered how the orcs nearby could not see the marvel, until within the light his saw a dwarf man. He thought he knew him, but still dazed from his concussion, he could not remember. Still, Fili felt great comfort when he saw him, and when the dwarf reached out his hand and touched Fili's face, and brushed back his hair. Then he picked Fili up, and suddenly Fili was no longer in the dream, but the sun had risen, and the orcs had pulled Fili to his feet and dragged him forward. Although a dream, Fili could not rid himself of the comforting feeling, and the touch the man left behind, nor did he want to. Also Fili could swear that someone was somehow carrying him at that very moment.

It had been a week since Fili had been taken, and finally Thorin and his company had caught up with the Orcs that had Fili in their possession. Even from across the field it was easy to tell that Fili was in bad shape, from the way he walked as he was dragged forward by his neck at the end of a rope. Thorin was confident that he and his company could easily take out the three orcs and rescue Fili, so he gave them the command to charge full force.

Thorin attacked them with ferocious anger, immediately decapitating the first one, after that the second two went down in mere moments. They didn't stand a chance when the dwarves teamed up on each one. The ground already began to soak up orc blood as it deservingly drained from their lifeless bodies. Thorin dismounted his pony, and walked to his eldest nephew.

Fili felt continued to walk in a daze until he felt a change around him. The tugging at his neck stopped and the robe was dropped, he followed it by falling limp to the ground, and then all he could do was listen to the clashing of blades around him. As he lay there he saw that beautiful light again, the same one he saw the night before, and again within it he saw that man, but this time Fili knew who he was. His father once again touched his face and spoke, "It is not yet your time, my son." Then the light faded, and his father's face was replaced with another, one that he also knew.

Thorin cut the bindings from Fili's hands, and the robe from his neck, and then he lifted Fili's head and chest from the ground and held him in his arms. He was half conscious, and Thorin's slightly slapped his face and called his name to get his attention. Fili slowly opened his eyes and looked at Thorin, and then grabbed at his sleeve, curled into him and began to cry without tears. Thorin hugged Fili tightly, feeling him shake with sobs, but unable to cry having been without sufficient water for too long.

_Thank you so much for the favs and for following, please review I would love to hear thoughts_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the last chapter! I'm still out of town, but I couldn't stand to wait._

"Water! Get me water and hurry!" Thorin called, and soon had it in his hands. Fili skin was red, hot, and dry, he wouldn't last much longer without moisture. Thorin brought the water to Fili's lips who took it and drank selfishly, and then Thorin pulled it away from Fili. "Easy take it slow." He told his nephew, who nodded, and rested back into his arms. "How much water do we have left?" Thorin asked his companions.

"Plenty enough to make it back to the stream." One of them replied.

"Good, then prepare to go back home." Thorin ordered, as he poured the remaining water in his hand all over Fili's body. He had to cool him down, although it wasn't into the hotter summer day yet, it was clear to Thorin that Fili's body was dehydrated, and overheating. It was so bad that his skin was red and dry, his body couldn't even sweet to cool down.

Thorin picked Fili up to his feet, and assisted him in standing, but most of Fili's weight was held by Thorin as he led him to an empty pony. "Do you think you can ride?" He asked Fili, who nodded, and then Thorin helped him up. He and Dwalin rode on either side of him, ready to catch him if he fell.

Kili woke up hissing in pain to a sudden irritating sensation to his abdomen. "Easy" he heard Oin say as soon as he cringed, Kili felt his gentle hand on his shoulder, urging him to relax. He realized he was cold when goosebumps began to form all over his exposed skin, and he shivered suddenly when Oin applied a cold paste to his wound. Kili lolled his head towards Oin's presence and slowly opened his eyes. The healer was busy taking care of his wound, Kili was unsure if he should feel indecent when he noticed that the sheet, that was pulled clear down to his hips, was the only thing that covered his body. Watching Oin work for a few moments Kili decided he felt too weak to worry about it.

Finally, Oin turned his attention away from him wound and brought a hand up to touch Kili's forehead. "That fever of yours is a stubborn one, hardly lowered at all." Oin spoke, "That aside, how do you feel lad?" Kili thought hard about that either unsure of how to answer, or unsure of how he felt. Oin must have read that on his face, because he responded to it. "Well, I have you under a lot of medications, you probably be feeling a bit…off. You gave us a real scare there, to be honest; I didn't think you would make it at all. You're a strong one."

"Oin." Kili finally spoke his voice slightly cracking.

"What is it lad?" Oin asked.

"How long has it been?" Kili wondered. Oin understood exactly what he really meant when he asked; he was there when Kili spoke of the first day of summer. He and Dis were sure he was going to die that night; they were waiting for it in fact. When he spoke of Fili and the time limit for his rescue, they and thought, perhaps hoped that it was just a feverish stupor.

"It has been ten days since your uncle brought you home, and the first day of summer was two days ago." Oin explained, "There has been no sign of Thorin or Fili yet."

Kili fell into himself in silence, trying not to cry at the unbearable thought of losing his brother, as well as the thought of failing him. It was only a moment that Kili was in this state, before Oin noticed. "Easy there lad, there is no telling how far out they went, they could be on their way back right now." Oin patted Kili's shoulder trying to reassure and comfort him. Kili simply smiled in reply. "Alright now laddie, let's sit you up, and bandage this." He slid an arm under Kili's back, who weakly tried to help push himself up, but Oin held all his weight and slowly brought him up to sit on the bed. Oin then expertly wrapped the bandages around Kili's wounded middle. Kili gasped when the still sore tender area was irritated, "Too tight?" Oin asked, but Kili shook his head no. Oin continued and when he tied off the last knot, he lay Kili back down, and asked, "Do you think you can keep some food down?" Again Kili shook his head no. "Aye, then you just rest then." He said, and then lifted Kili's head a bit and gave him a sleeping drought, Kili was out in moments.

Fili rode with Thorin, unable to stay on his own pony, and it was slowing progress to hold him up while they rode. It wasn't long after Thorin had made the decision that they had finally reached the stream, and then Thorin dismounted his pony and carried Fili to the water. He sat with his nephew by the water and began soaking his clothing, Fili didn't complain. As Thorin did this he called to his company that they would rest the night there.

When Fili was soaked completely Thorin began to examine his other injuries. Fili had cuts around both of his wrists and around his neck that had scabbed over. Then Thorin gently lifted the hem of Fili's battered shirt revealing badly bruised skin underneath, a cracked rib. Lowering his shirt back down Thorin then ran his hand through Fili's hair and found the nasty bump on his head, which explained Fili's behavior, he had a concussion. All would heal with time, but it was Fili's body temperature that worried Thorin the most. He hoped he wasn't too late in getting Fili cooled down with the stream water. Thorin hugged his nephew, praying in his heart that he wasn't too late, that Fili would not be lost.

Fili ate famishingly that night; Thorin had to stop him for fear that he would be unable to keep it in his belly. The rest of the company rested, after filling their belly's and song quietly, Thorin sat by Fili hoping to find out more about what had happened. "Do you remember what happened to you?" He asked his nephew.

"Aye, they came out of nowhere, and I think I got hit in the head and," Fili paused and thought a moment, "Wasn't Kili with me?" He finally asked.

"Aye." Thorin replied.

"What happened to him?" Fili wondered, although afraid to ask the question.

Thorin took a moment then, taking a deep breath and preparing to explain the awful thing that had beheld Kili. "It seemed they were only after you." Thorin began. "And when they had you." Thorin had to pause again, "They stabbed him and left him for dead." Thorin try to hold back tears that were bound to come while Fili gasped, and began to cry himself. "He didn't have much longer to live by the time I found him. I took him home to your mother, where Oin did all he could. He was alive when I left to look for you, but I do not know if he will be when we get back." Fili began sobbing, and Thorin pulled him into a tight hug. The rest of the company hear and saw, but remained quiet and let men have their private moment of grief.

It was late afternoon the next day when Thorin and his company rode up to their home. They disbanded wishing Fili well and assuring Thorin that he could call on them again for anything. Thorin thanked them and rode up to his sister's door as close as possible before dismounting, and supporting most of Fili's weight to the door. He knocked twice, and entered.

Dis was there in seconds, hugging Fili, kissing his forehead, crying with joy. Fili did not respond, but did not stop her either, still suffering from weakness and confusion from his concussion. Fili felt Dis pull him towards a chair, and sit him down, and moment later Oin came out of Kili's room and immediately began assessing Fili.

While Oin was working on Fili, Thorin looked to his sister and asked of Kili, with nothing but his eyes. Dis nodded in understanding and told him, "Go and see him." Thorin did not wait a moment to do so. He entered Kili's room, and saw him propped up with pillows, gradually attempting to empty a bowl of soup. Kili looked at Thorin and asked,

"Fili?"

"Alive, and so are you." Thorin ran to Kili and scooped him into his arms, holding him tightly. Only when he heard mumbling did he let go, "What did you say?"

"I said, that I couldn't breathe." Kili replied smiling. Thorin laughed, "I'm happy to see you too Uncle." Thorin hugged Kili again so grateful that his youngest nephew is alive and well. Until Kili pushed him away, "I saw my father." Kili said.

"What?" Thorin asked confused.

"I saw my father, he talked to me, and made me live…stop, Kili start at the beginning, tell me everything." Thorin interrupted, and Kili began from the beginning starting with the lights he saw.

After assessing Fili, feeding him, cleaning him up, Oin gave him a sleeping drought and put him to bed. Then Oin sat with Dis in the living room, they were joined by Thorin who had finally came out of Kili's room. "How is Fili?" He asked Oin.

"Dehydrated, starved, has a nasty concussion, and a cracked rib, but with time, and proper care, he will be just fine." Oin replied.

"Good." Thorin said, and then Dis hugged him.

"Brother, my son's owe their lives to you. Thank you." Dis said into his shoulder.

Thorin hugged her back and replied, "I will always be there for family."

They remained there a moment, before Dis felt Thorin's mode shift and pushed away. "What's wrong?" Thorin took a deep breath before speaking.

"I've been speaking with Kili; he's told me… well some things there are no right words to describe. What has been happening with him?" Thorin asked.

"He came close to death a few times." Dis told him with sad eyes lowered to the ground.

"I've seen it before, I've met others that have walked the lands after death, and returned. I believe Kili to be one of those. The things he speaks of seem stranger than possible, but I believe every bit of it."

Fili gently woke up, he felt more comfortable than he had in a long time. He was in bed, dressed in clean clothes, and soft bandages wrapped around his wrists, chest and head. The morning sun shone through the window, and after enjoying the comfort for a while, he tested himself and tried to sit up. He felt sore and weak as he slowly sat up, and dropped his feet to the floor. Using the side table for support, he stood up, and carefully walked toward the door. Confident that he could walk straight, he exited his room, and went in search of Kili.

Dis was busily working in the kitchen, Fili thought he should see her as well, but he continued toward Kili's room first, and entered. Thorin sat beside Kili who was propped up into a more comfortable sitting position. Thorin turned toward the door, "Fili." He spoke realizing it was him. He stood from his seat, and retrieved Fili sitting him down, and then leaving them to be on their own for a while.

Kili reached for Fili's hand a gave it a slight squeeze, "How are you, Brother?" Kili asked him. Fili cried, and Kili squeezed his hand again to comfort him.

"I didn't know what was happening." Fili sniffed, "I was hurting, and starving, and so thirsty, so thirsty I just wanted to die." Kili remained silent and still, he just simply listened, waiting for Fili to finish.

"I wanted to die, but I saw a light, and our father, and then Thorin was right there." Fili sniffed again, still Kili remained silent. "And then there's you, they hurt you too."

"It's alright, I'll be fine now." Kili finally spoke.

"But you almost died; Thorin did not know if you would be here when he got back home, he feared that greatly." Fili explained.

"I saw father too." Kili told him, "He kept telling me that it wasn't my time yet, but it would have been yours if Thorin had not rescued you before the first day of summer. Thorin told me it was close, if he hadn't have left as soon as he did, you wouldn't be here."

They shared a silent moment before Fili spoke again, "We went through quite the mess haven't we brother."

"Aye, but he made it alright." Kili replied. They both laughed, and embraced each other; they never wanted to be separated again.

_Thank you so much for following, let me know what you think, I'm trying to improve myself as a writer. Also I've started a twitter account, my user name is Seetherk235 _


End file.
